The Proxies
by mmo100
Summary: slender woods no one dare ventures into there Julia a fearless girl took a dare and might have to pay with her life or will she join the Proxies. Now acepting oc s.sorry for grammer PLEASE no flaming and if you review please leave grammer out i know i suck at it now accepting ocs
1. Intro

**Julia**

"CRACK" the branches snap under my feet. RUN GOD DAMN IT i think to myself as that thing chases me. "There" i scream the last page then i can get out of this fucking forest. Just then, static filled my head i fall down clutching the pages in my hand. i try to crawl over to the last page, when, something grabs my foot. "FUCK NO LET ME GO" i'm gonna be honest i'm scared for the girl who has no fears.

im Julia and for the first time im scared for my life


	2. just a dream

A/N: ok so sorry if i butcher this its my first slender fic please dont be rough (cough cough flmers) and if you do reveiw please dont kill me about it and ignore spelling and grammer and sorry if it goes to fast i just dont want to ruin everything like i always do so now that thats over enjoy

Julia

It pulled me toward him/her i have no clue. My heart is racing faster than any rabbit, after what seemed like eternity i'm lifted up and something smooth brushed my hair back. the hair going down my back flies as i'm suddenly whipped backwards. the page right above me. "cough" blood comes out of my mouth when i cough. my arm goes up and i rip the page off the tree. "looks like i win slender man" i say quietly starting to feel death come i shut my eyes and laugh, slowly drifting into eternal sleep.

I wake up screaming,then, theres a crash through my door my brother in here with his katana. "what... what is it" he yells. idiot, i say to myself. "nothing josh just a bad dream" he lowers his sword with a book in hand i smack him in the head, kick him in the balls, and shove him out of my room " NEXT TIME YOU FUCKING COME IN MY ROOM YELLING LIKE A MANIAC WITH THAT FUCKING SWORD ILL SNAP IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE SHITTING STEEL FOR YEARS" he runs away like a cowardly dog. i look out my window and watch the woods thinking about last night. Julia what the fuck was that letts play again tonight "ha ha ha ha very funny chris" i say when chris pops out of the bathroom "i've been called" my mind starts racing was last night real. no no no i thing trying to shake any paranoia from my mind.

"HONK HONK" all the kids in the house pop out of their rooms aging from 2 year olds to 17 year olds. my family runs an orphanage i am still an orphan but you now.

the bus ride is a hell of a lot worse today ending with two fifteen year olds fighting (okay me i'm seventeen and the kid was twelve) ended in a fractured arm( his) and thats why nobody fucks with me... i mean that girl with the same name as me and two years we finally got to hell i see the strangest things.

monday february 1st

circles with x's on them everywhere i ask my friends they say theres nothing. there blind.

tuesday february 2nd

gym the next day im starting to grow more and more violent

wednesday february 3rd

preparations for winter dance i know a little late everyone said i was doing a good job on the pale look like snow flake i have no idea what they meant until i looked in the mirror

i havent gone back to the woods since that night. i consider going back but i have no idea whats going on and that things hopefully has the answer to whats going on.

later that night i have a knife i found on the play ground during child wrangle up today im pretty sure ill be fine, i take a couple steps and then turn around because of sheer fear, but theres nothing but forest behind me. "well shit" i walk up to a truck and pick up a page. "always watches no eyes" i say. mental note look at him, i walk around quickly finding seven more pages without him showing. "my fucking god slender man"i whine when theres a swish behind me "speak of the devil" i turn horrified. why has this butterfly wandered back into my forest. he has no face no eyes mouth or nose.

i stand trying not to show fear "what the hell have you done to me why can't anyone see what i see" why can't you stay quiet your why should i not eat you right now. with that i'm lifted up by my neck black tentacles with a vice like grip. with a terrifying rip his tentacle comes off. and he disappears and i'm left there standing i grab the last page and run home my once black hair now brown.


	3. Banshee

A/N:so first off thanks for the reviews I'm like really happy now and I got a review from one awsome person I'd like to thank these to people for reveiwing (sorry for the spelling)  
Stripesthetiger

Pastastalker and a little extra thanks for letting me use you're oc Kat  
If you haven't read creepy pasta& luscias read its awsome and its continued in Danse Macabre also really good so let me get started

Julia  
I sit down at lunch today with my friends, everyone seamed distance and not to care very much about anything. "Kizzy" I say to my friend sitting " omfg what" I'm shocked by what she said I hadent said anything to her all lunch. I was about to ask what we were gonna do after school but I notice a girl sitting in a white hoodie hair covered. "Who's that" I ask pointing at the girl in the hoodie. "Oh that bitch ya her name is Kat she's such a fucking freek, she was totally like almost going out with that Jeff cerial killer guy. Kat stands up to put her tray away and she has a x with a circle though her hoddie . (Is she in any of my classes) I think to my self while packing my stuff up to leave. I look up and she is almost right next to me. I turn away but I feel like she's staring at me, I start to walk away starting to walk back to the woods I don't care what happens I'm going to find out what he did to me.  
Later  
So you want to die I hear in my head as the slenderman again has his tentacles around my neck " go right aheah asshole kill me But when they find my body you'll be screwed ittl be the last murder in the woods before the burn t down  
Who says I'm gonna kill you, you're prescious buetiful I'm sure I could use you. he lowers my nightmare before Christmas sweat shirt as well as my shirt and tank top. He draws an circle with an x in it "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" I scream because of the searing pain what he drew was causing me. What a voice can you sing. I nod slowly well what are you waiting for! Sing Julia. I begin to sing little talks by if monsters and men. Very nice now I will give you two choices . My heart beats fast. You can work for me as a proxie or die a horrible painful death. "What do I do as a proxie" you kil... "Il be your proxie" your fine with killing. I could tell he was confused I'm fine with it killing I had to move because of that ya I killed at least thirty fifty people and it was blamed on this cerial killer Billy Dent I think( a cookie for anyone who gets the reference) I shall call you banshee another one of my proxies will find you tommarrow at your school you all have habits of finding each other. Walk away with a smile on my face killing what a job.

A/N: ok sooooooooi sorry if this sux I'm doing it on iPod but I am accepting 5 a grand total of 5 ocs Kat not included cause she's a main character.  
Example:  
Name: Julia helsan  
Age:17  
Proxie name: banshee  
Personality  
Backstory  
Appearance: waist length white hair black tank top black jeans Osiris black blue and green sneakers  
Proxie appearance:white hair a little like marcine ( adventure time) plus black leather jacket  
Favorite weapon: magical death instrent  
Full time proxie:  
Or part time student proxie :

thanks and have fun with it


	4. girls night

**Julia**

So... I'm different now I'm a proxy. I sit I'm my room and sing. My iPod blasting of monsters and men my favorite song lake house

_Oh, I miss the comfort of this house._

_Where we are, where we are._

_Where we are, where we are._

_The floor under our feet whispers out,_

_"Come on in, come on in, where it all begins."_

_Can you chase this fire away?_

_The tallest man I've ever seen afloat,_

_On a boat, on a boat._

_On a boat, on a boat._

_He keeps his only son close by._

_In a bag, in a bag._

_In a bag on his back._

_Can you chase this fire away?_

_Can you chase this fire away?_

_We climbed up to the top in worn out shoes,_

_But she ran down, she ran down._

_She ran down to the house._

_A fox that gains our trust but then breaks it as he walks_

_Away from us, away from us._

_Can you chase this fire away?_

_Can you chase this fire away?_

_In the fire we sleep all day_

_In the fire we sleep all day_

_Where we are, where we are_

_Where we are, where we are_

_Where we are, where we are_

_Where we are, where we are_

_Where we are, where we are_

_[repeat]_

_Can you chase the fire away?_

_Can you chase the fire away?_

_In the fire we sleep all day_

_In the fire we sleep all day_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

I hear a knock at my window and I see a white hoodie outside. I open the window terrified. "Hello my name is Kat your name is" she said, like a genuine question. "I'm Julia " I say nevously, I've all ways been shy but nevemore than now. She had long brown hair and very nice blueish green eyes. "You dident heart me sing right" I said blushing, "ya it was buetiful nowonder slender calls you banshee" fuck she heard me, wait how did she know what he called me."are you..a"

"Proxy... Yes" she responded

"What can you do"

" nothing much I'm just satans daughter"she said

THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY!

"You ok" she asked obviously seein my reaction

"Ya fine just never thought that a technical hell spawn goes to our school" I respond

" trust me there are plea Ty of murderes and serial killers go to our school" she said

Something flies up and hits my head

"MASKEY ... You hit Julia"

I hear a quiet apologetic shout

"Well I got a gift from my dad and I think you would like it" she hands me a axe bass

"It's a lulaby death instrument it shifts into different instruments" she says as I strum it. The room shakes and my glass cracks.

"Awsome" I say with a grin on my face the bass shifts in my hand and formats a violin

"We'll go ahead sing. MASKEY PLUG YOUR EARS" she yelled out the window.

"Daddy why did you eat my fries I bought hem and they were...mine"

The music that comes out is buetiful I hear a drop on my roof. "What the hell was that" I asked Kat she told me a bird that died.

We ended up talking all night some girl stuff some murder stuff y'now the usually girl sleep over. Maskey came in at about two many three in the morning and almost chopped him in half. So he's a proxy to and he wears a scary ass mask with a smiley face at least that's what I thought it was after he ran when I tried to chop him in half. "So Julia are you still going to be going to school" Kat asks, I shrug I have no clue I haven't killed anyone yet with my powers atleast. "We'll my dad and slender both forced me" she said

"Wait your dad, satan, is making you go to school and big bad slenderman " I respond

"Yup"

"That sucks a lot of dick"

"I know"

She stood up and looked at my CDs

" wait your with the populars right" she asks

"Ya" I'm curious where she's going with this.

"And you like Lincoln park" she says

And I knew afterward this girl is my new best friend y'Now if she likes Lincoln park.

"I love Lincoln park"

"Me to" she responds. After rhat we spent the whole night dancing around my room like idiots to Lincoln park. I strummed my new axe bass to it.

ROCK ON!

A/n it's a short chapter sorry bout that so against doing it from my iPod but sorry not much creepypasta my friends helping me get info but there no help I try looking it up but I'm 21 and am still to scared to go in a haunted houses so

KITTEN THERAPY


	5. The dead the gone and awkwardness

A/N:so I have a vauge character I just thought of two minutes ago sooooooooo I hope this works

Ps all songs I put in I do not own whatsoever

Declan

I walk on stage and look at the drums sitting there. I see Kat walk over to the piano, and Julia with her bass. She walks up to the mic and starts to sing how to save a life by the fray putting the kids to sleep so slender could pick one. I mean I don't agree with it but. Then I'm handed the mic and what comes out even surprises me. "Meh" I say when everyone is looking at me. I tell Julia to sing but she tells me to. I thought to my self. When the plan goes wrong I'm even more dead. I close my eyes and Julia starts to strum.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times i've lied_

_(So many times i've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

_Three days grace_

"NOW" Kat yells and my skin shimmers becomes pitch black and shadows pop out "JEFF, MASKEY" the doors shut and people look around in fear. Now in my full form my shadows pick up kids and put them on catwalks. Kat in her demon form, Damn even without eyes she is sexy. She stares at me and smacks me with the blunt end of her schyth all cartoon style with rumble clouds and everyone staring with a WTF face. " my dad is down stairs and I will not hesitate to take you to him"

"Y know Kat there are people here right" Julia said her bass on her shoulder the giant double sided axe where the strings end.

" right now where were we all"

With that people are in paled with my shadow spikes and body's are in half due to Julia and when she strummed her bass heads exploded. Kat causing slow painful deaths not racking up as much kills. Jeff and MASKEY going to town on so many people. " I think I'm winning" Julia yells across the room. " sure you are lass, don't be an ejjit I'm winning" I say my thick Irish accent bouncing around due to the mic. "You're the idiot shadow I obvouslt have the most points" Jeff yells across the room. MASKEY not saying anything just keeps stabbing people, when pixie comes in her long hair down to her boots with her blue skin shimmering. The blood dripping from her sword. All were missing now is BEN. I miss him so much Jeff took it the hardest. But in the meantime since BEN loved games slender had all the proxies while killing for each kill they get they get point. But when we fight Janes demons it like a video game we get a point for dealing damage lose for taking it. We then get communicators that display HP and we use points for weapons and upgrades. But Julia is now telling me to tell my point of view of her coming to live at the house. I still have the most points though.

I walk past jack I don't understand how he fucking sees. I go out the door into the forest and immidetly walk back inside, "I need a coat, Jeff I need a coat" I yell "get it yourself" he responded. I sigh the shadows flick out from my feet grabbing a coat. School seriously slender making me go to school. "Yes I am" I say great I'm a puppet again. " o yes Declan I need you to find me a girl" he said through my mouth its weird talking to yourself.

"Shouldn't I get myself a girl first"

"Not like that she is a new proxy"

"O what's she look like"

" I forget I've only got a good look after I marked her"

" how do I except to find her then"

"Figure it out" and I feel him exit me. What's she look like then. Then I see a girl with waist length brown hair she was at least 5'5. She had jeans with a long striped black and red shirt with a leather jacket she had a guitar case. Perfect kill before school. "Ello pretty girl" I say my shadows flicking but not enough for her to see. "An Irishman how sexy" she responded with a grin her face there's something off about her, "we'll do you want to skip right to the point" I say, might see how much I can get before I kill her.

" right to the point I like it and you" she starts walking towred me all sexy like, lassy knows how to get people going. She gets to me and we start to kiss. "There's a cabin in the woods if you want to continue there" she says, I mod and she grabs my hand and takes me there.

We get inside and she starts taking her cloths of when I here slender in my head.

"Declan I swear you go any further I will kill you". Sighing I turn and realizes she tried to stab me and now had white hair and pale skin. Wait the knife looks like a flute. Slender said something earlier about the new proxy powers being tied with music siren i think. She's suddenly is up against the wall my shadows tieing her down."awe you dressed again u liked you better the other way your still pretty" I say my cloths scarterd due to the sudden change In form. There's a sudden opening to the door "Julia are you here" the voice sounded familier. "say anything you die" I say I walk away as my shadow keeps her still. I walk into the next room and see Kat as she turns and looks at me. "Declan what the fuck are you doing" she yells. "Ow" I shout my shadow broken and the girl runs into the room were in. " why the fuck are you two in here are you..."

**We both look at each other and both say. "You know her" and that goes on for twenty more minutes with various questions. " are you slenders new proxy" she nods, " I'm called siren cause that sounds better than banshee" where done schools half over in going home. We walk back to the house as Jeff storms out. " what happend" I ask as we get in the house MASKEY turns to me and says. "BEN's dead"**


	6. Dead

A/N a little smecxyness last chapter unusual but for now  
SEX APPAEL

Julia  
Before the house where It all happend. When I tried to kill Declan I must say when he reverted back to normal he had pants and shit but. Ill be damned if I dident say boy was baked, riped, smoked whatever he was HOT. Then I tried to kill him with my flute. I thought we might have gotten further. But instincts y'now. Now back to the main point. I almost fainted when I got inside when Declan caught me, then he dropped me. "BENS dead" I heard someone said  
He began to turn into a giant shadow and ran out the house. There was a yell and slender looked up and turned to us "I need to calm everyone down I need you two to grab Jeff and Declan". Kat nods I change my flute into an axe bass again. I turn to Kat and jump back in fear. The kind girl with long brown hair and nice blue eyes disappears and in her place is a blue skinned girl with a dark cloak and no eyeballs. "I know everyone's first reaction" she says in a demonic voice, I was a little thrown off by that but I tell her we have to hurry and we fly out of the house.

Declan  
Me and Jeff re thrown a cross the forest floor by Jane, I've inpailed her slashed at her multiple times. "Oy bitch why won't you die" I yell  
I her a demonic shout from across the clearin. "Jeff what the fuck do you think your ... Oh shit Jane" so that's who this was. " I've heard of her she is made of evil" Julia said as she hops off her axe. She lifted up her axe and threw it at Jane. "Slender help" I hear Julia say. "go ahead call your puny operator he can't help you now" Jane almost shouted at us, there's a flash and she disappears "where the hell did she go!" Jeff shouted before he fell to the ground knocked out. Kat goes back to normal and runs over to Jeff. " Jeff jeff god damnit Jeff wake the fuck up" she shouts as she fell to the ground crying.  
"I think he might be" Julia says  
"Dead" Kat finishes

A/N: du dun daaaa cliff hanger sorry it took so Lon still on iPod doing this so hope you enjoy I did want to make it longer but I had no idea what to do again accepting oc characters but ok then


End file.
